Zane McQuire
Zane McQuire is Masked Rider Mythos, Zane is the main protagonist and a Veteran Kamen Rider of Masked Rider Mythos and Masked Rider Super Mythos. Character History Present High School Days to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms , though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Rider Kick. As none of Mythos's forms is called in the series by its actual name, this is titled as an Unknown Form is mainly called Mythos Blank or by its Unidentified Lifeform number. In one episode Mr.Peterson tells the others that the Number 2 is the same being as the Number 4. Appearances: Mythos Episodes 1 - 2 - Standard= Similar to his predecessor, Zane used these forms to fight the Curog Tribe. to defeat the Curog. As none of Mythos's forms is called in the series by its actual name, by its Unidentified Lifeform number. Appearances: Mythos Episodes 2 - 5 - Tsunami Mode= Tsunami Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 90kg (198.4 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m (98 ft. 4 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) *'Senses': x10 Mighty Tsunami or Tsunami Mode is an azure form that allows Mythos to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Fire Mode, Tsunami Mode enables Mythos to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Mythos less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, Mythos uses the Tsunami Bo Staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. Mythos's finishing move in this form is , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Appearances: Mythos Episode TBA - Storm Mode= Storm Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 99kg (218.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 Mighty Storm or Storm Mode is a green shooting form where Mythos's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Mythos to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Mythos exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Mythos uses the Storm Bowgun crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object. Mythos's finishing move with the bow gun is , an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Appearances: Mythos Episodes TBA - Titan Mode= Titan Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 110kg (242.5 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10m (32 ft. 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 Mighty Titan or Titan Mode is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. Mythos uses the Titan Sabre that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects. Mythos's finishing move is , a powerful sword thrust where in Mythos twists the blade as it is impaled. Appearances: Mythos Episodes TBA }} - Gold Rising= By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the Mythos Belt, Zane McGuire obtained upgraded versions of his standard ones. The power that causes this is known as Mythos's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power on the back of Mythos's hands. Initially, Mythos only have 30 seconds of access to the rising forms before reverting back to the respective base forms or even Growing from if taken too much damage. The time limit is left after the second elctrotherapy which permanently upgrading Mythos's base forms to their respective rising forms. . Its power is more than triple that of the normal Mighty Kick and causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Appearances: Mythos Episodes TBA - Gold Tsunami Mode= Gold Tsunami Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 92kg (202.8 lbs) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2t *'Kicking Power': 5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 Tsunami Mode was later upgraded by the golden power into Gold Tsunami Mode, giving it golden trimmings. Compared to the normal Tsunami Mode, Mythos's punching power, kicking power, and jumping height are all increased. The Tsunami Bo Staff is upgraded to the Gold Tsunami Bo Staff, turning it into a double-sided spear. This form's finisher is the , in which Mythos lunges forward and stabs the enemy with the Rising Dragon Rod. Appearances: Mythos Episodes TBA - Gold Storm Mode= Gold Storm Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 99.9kg (220.2 lbs.) Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to Gold Storm Mode, Mythos's abilities do not change but he can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds. The Storm Bowgun is upgrade to the Gold Storm Bowgun, lengthening it and enabling it to fire more often. This form's finisher is the , in which Mythos fires a large volley of shots in quick succession at the enemy Appearances: Mythos Episodes TBA - Gold Titan Mode= Gold Titan Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 122kg (269.0 lbs.) Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10m (32 ft. and 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 This was one of the first of Mythos's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Gold Titan Mode. Mythos's stats do not change, but the Titan Sabre is upgraded into the Gold Titan Sabre, making it longer. Mythos gains the ability to create a second Gold Titan Sabre in order to dual wield them. With a single sword, this forms finisher is the , a stonger version of the Calamity Titan With both swords, Mythos can execute the Dual Gold Titan Slash. Appearances: Mythos Episodes TBA - Gold Rising Mode= Amazing Mighty Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 125kg (275.6 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 35t *'Kicking Power': 50t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m (196 ft. 10 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) *'Senses': x10 *'Finishing Attack Power': 75t (Amazing Mighty Kick) is the evolved form of Rising Mighty appeared in episode 46, with Kuuga's armor becoming black. This form is stronger than any of the forms that came before it, and, being another upgrade of Mighty Form, is well-balanced. Kuuga now has a Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs, allowing him to execute the , a dropkick covered with electricity. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Amazing Mighty Form is called being the only one power-uped form to have its own color name. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 46, 47 }} - Super= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 150kg (330.7 lbs.) Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 80t *'Kicking Power': 100t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) *'Senses': x10,000 Mythos's second most powerful form in the series, Ultra Mode combines all the powers of the other (Rising) forms, Ultra Mythos has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. Originally, this form had the risk of the user losing control and becoming like the Curog King, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Zane's gentle nature, he manages to retains his will as he uses the new form against the Curog King, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultra Mythos is able to see a Gurog's human form and every single attack from Mythos Ultra causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form has roughly the same amount of power as the Curog Tribe himself. This form can also utilize the same powers as the Curog King including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Lance, Pegasus Crossbolt, and Titan Saber, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown, along with Ultra Mode's most powerful attack, the , which is the second strongest version of his Rider Kick, said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. This form was also called the Ultimate Rider Greg Macentire or Dark Rider by Mr.Jones. It is the only Mythos's non-power-up-form that has no color indication. In Kamen Rider Deca Knight, Ultra Mythos is also capable of the - Rising Ultra Mode= Rising Ultra Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 150kg (330.7 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 100t *'Kicking Power': 120t *'Maximum Jump Height': 110m (360.8 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 1 second (328 ft per 1 second) Once unique to Kamen Rider Deca Knight is Mythos Rising Ultra. Rising Ultra is Mythos`s strongest form as well as having the same risks as Ultra Mode. Much like Mythos's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Mythos Rider Mythos, Rising Ultra is the final, evolved, and true form of Mythos's Ultra Mode. In this form, Mythos has two attacks: the and the . He also presumably has all of Ultra Mode's standard powers (which may be enhanced) as well. In this form, Zane McQuire surpasses all of the Gurog and most of the Heisei Riders in power. Mythos Rising Ultra is first accessed in Kamen Rider Deca Knight: Lost War by his Deca Knight counterpart until he uses it in Mystic Knight's last episode Next Chapter: A Future's New Hope. Differently from his counterpart's version of the form, Zane's Rising Ultra produced electricity sparks when it charged up its attack, like with the previous Rising Forms, while Zhane's red eyes Rising Ultra was shown with flames around its special attacks. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Mystic Knight Next Chapter: A Future's New Hope. }} }} }} - Super Mythos= is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Tsugami's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the Cross Horn crest upon his head expands, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his , a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the , jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and , which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a . Appearances: Agito Episodes 1-8, 10-34, A New Transformation, Project G4, 37-40, Three Great Riders, 41-46, 48-51, Ryuki vs. Agito, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, - Dragon's Forms= is the second form of Agito, triggered when Shouichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. His final attack is , whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the . Appearances: Agito Episode 2, 5-6, 15-16, 19-20, 22, 28, 31-32, 39 - Super Fire Mode= Flame Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10t (right arm)/5t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 The is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the , using it in his attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use the . Appearances: Agito Episode 8, 13, 17, 20-21, 23, 26, Three Great Riders - Super Dragon Mode= Trinity Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t (left); 10t (right) *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shouichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the . This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was sealed away. But by this time, he was able to route the forces of the Dark Army and the Crow Queen Lord using the Trinity Form's awesome powers. However he would regain his memories and gain access to this form as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. His final attacks are , using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and , a powerful drop kick attack, unlike his normal Rider Kick in Groud Form, infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms, similar to Black RX's RX Kick. Appearances: Agito Episodes 26-27, Kamen Rider Taisen }} - Super= , known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities," is born when Shouichi learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Shouichi's body, as he was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. With the power of Burning Form, Agito can project a jet of flame against his opponent. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his attack. His signature weapon, the , is a dual-bladed weapon capable of two modes: , as a dual-blade sword, and , as paired blades. Burning Form uses the "Single Mode" exclusively for his , cutting down the enemy with lethal blazing strokes. Out of all of Agito's forms, Burning Form is the slowest of them all. Appearances: Agito Episodes 34-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-37, 42-43, 48-49, 51, , - Super Solar Mode= Shining Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25t *'Kicking Power': 45t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defense': 10/10 , also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in as paired blades for his high-speed attack. His final attack is , concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he executes with a more powerful version of Ground Form's Rider Kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the that was used by Ashikawa. Appearances: A New Transformation, Project G4, Agito Episode 37, 43, 51 }} }} }} Equipment *Mythos Belt - Transformation belt for Mythos *Super Mythos Belt - Transformation belt for Super Mythos Weapons *Dragon Lance - Zane's primary weapon in Tsunami Mode *Pegasus Crossbolt - Zane's primary weapon in Storm Mode *Titan Saber - Zane's primary weapon in Titan Mode *Fire Blade - Zane's primary weapon in Fire, and Trinity *Tsunami Lance - Zane's primary weapon in Tsunami Storm, and Trinity *Dragon Caliber - Zane's primary weapon in Ultra Fire Mode Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - Mythos counterpart in * - Super Mythos counterpart in